Different Yet the Same
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: Very AU! Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles have grown up with different backgrounds. In high school, they meet but don't quite click. That is until terrible things start occurring in their town and it all started when three weird boys showed up. Can the girls learn to get along and figure out what is occurring or will their lives suffer the events?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story is very AU! For one, no powers(yet) and Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles have yet to meet each other. They know about each other somewhat but have never met. There will also be a lot of information in this chapter about the characters life. Trying to set the scene before moving forth towards the action. Hope you enjoy; it has been a while since I've written for Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Buttercups' Pov**

I look into the mirror as I finish my makeup. After applying my dark red lipstick, I stare back at the face in front of me. "You look too much like mom with all that makeup," my brother Ace said as he watches me from the doorframe. "Is that a bad thing?" I sneer at him and he rolls his eyes. "Just a comment. Take it however way you want. School starts in 30 and Him said to get down for breakfast," he tells me as he turns to leave. "Tell dad I'll be right down." I called out to him.

I stare once more at my reflection. With my dark black hair, green eyes, and curves, I did resemble my mother. I always thought it was a good thing to look like the person I idolized so much until I realized the kind of person my mother is. She's evil, the way she goes out to seduce a guy but leaves him intoxicated and without money. She takes what doesn't belong, she breaks the heart of many, she lies to all who will listen, but she's my mother and as I look in the mirror, I can't help but smile no matter how much my heart tells me I shouldn't be as proud as I am of her.

Grabbing my black backpack and my phone, I make my way to the kitchen. My daddy, Him as he is referred to by everyone but me, is already washing the dishes. He seems on edge today and I don't bother asking why. My mom was out last night and she probably hasn't arrived back home. I grab an apple and am about to leave when my dad tells me to sit down. "Now, remember what I told you. There's prats at your new school and if there is ever a chance to bring them down do it."

"Yes, daddy." I say and stand up again. The prats, as my dad so lovingly called then, are the children of my parent's nemesis or well cousin in my mom's case; they are Bubbles Keane-Gudlady and Blossom Utonium. My mom, Sedusa, hates her cousin Ima Gudlady. They used to be best friends, but then they split when my mom decided not to be a social worker any more and Ima never liked the choices my mom has made since then. I've never met her because apparently they had a huge fallout the year before I was born. As for my father, he and Professor Utonium have always been rivals in work but they view science differently I guess. They never gotten a long and so far I had always been to different schools from them. Now, however, as I start high school, we'll go to the same school.

I walk out the door and Ace throws a helmet at me. "Hurry up, Cupcake." He's already on his bike and waits for me to get on behind me.

I hold on to him the hold ride there and savor this moment. Ace may only be my half brother but he is the closest to me. Dad is always working or dealing with mom and mom, well, she does what she wants as if she doesn't have two children already. Ace is a senior this year though, and I'm terrified that he'll leave soon and I'll be alone.

* * *

 **Bubbles's POV**

"Honey? How early did you wake up for school today?" I heard a voice inquire as I flipped my blueberry pancakes over.

"Since 4. I just couldn't stay asleep any longer!" I respond turning around to face my mom, Ima Gudlady. My mom giggled as my mama, Anna Keane, came in through the door and grabbed a mug for her morning coffee. Yup, I have two moms. That may be a little weird but they love me and we're a family.

When I was younger, I was teased. Not only was I adopted and never knew my birth parents, but my new family was unconventional. Then, I met my friend Robin who was new to our city and she didn't judge me for being different. Ever since, we have been very close and I don't mind being different. I wouldn't want any other family than the one I got.

"High school really isn't as amazing as you think, sweetheart. Those kids may drive you crazy," my mama warned me. She is probably saying that because all of last week Robin and I have done nothing but what high school movies like _Mean Girls, High School Musical,_ and _John Tucker Must Die._

"Oh, mama. I know high school isn't all about singing and dancing, but I'm still really excited!" I tell her as I sit down to eat my heart shaped pancakes.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding. I wouldn't be a teacher if I didn't love kids," mama said as she sipped on her coffee.

I ate my breakfast as fast as I could before dashing out of the kitchen. I had left my bookpack in the living room, so I went to get it and check once more that I had everything. Just as I was checking off the last few items (gum, hand sanitizer, and a snack), my phone started buzzing.

 _I'm at your door! Ready to go? -Robin XD_

 _OMG! YES! We're finally in high school! XBubbles_

"Mom! Mama! Robin is here! I'm leaving."

"Wait, hold up. Let me take a picture first. Anna, could you get the door?" As my mama went to open the door, I stood to pose for my mom. It was what we did. Whenever something grand happened, we took a picture. I had tons of pictures already. From my first day with them at the age of 3 to road trips, from my first piano class to the first time I lost a tooth, I had so many picture already.

"Work it, Bubbles!" Robin said coming into the house. My mom urged her to stand next to me and after a few more photos, Robin and I were on our way. We were ready for our next adventure. As we arrived to the high school, I felt ready for this. It was time for high school. "Ready?" Robin asked. "I am," I say opening the door to the school.

 **Blossom's POV**

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not doing it."

"But you have to!"

"No, I refuse!"

"Just do it!"

"I will not try eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a pickle, Princess!" My curly haired cousin glared at me intensely but I held my ground. Then she smirks at me and before I have time to react, she stomps my foot and as I open my mouth to scream, she shoves her atrocious sandwich into my mouth. She pinched my nose and covered my mouth, so I had no choice but to swallow.

I closed my eyes, but as I took in the flavors, I was surprised. My eyes opened wide and as my cousin let go of me I saw her smirk. I glared at her, but I did take the rest of the offered sandwich from her. Princess laughed, "I told you! Mike may be weird but he might also be a genius when it comes to food combinations."

"Ok so I like the sandwich that doesn't mean anything," I say referring to what we were talking about before having our sandwich argument.

"You need to be more open," she points out, "If you're unwilling to try a _sandwich,_ which you actually ended up enjoying might I add, what else would you miss out on if you don't keep you're mind open?"

I sigh. Yes, sometimes I'm stubborn and she does have a point. She out of anyone would know about being stubborn. Just two years ago, when she started high school, Princess was a total brat, but her parents divorced and she learned a lot from the only support she had back then. Princess used to bully Mike, but after her friend left her, Mike came to the rescue. Different personality clashed and I guess that how she learned this lesson she was currently teaching me.

"Ok, thanks Princess. Anything else?" I asked as I packed my lunch and finished my sandwich, which was my weird breakfast for today. "Yes. Beware of nicknames. They stick with you. Just look at me; I'm still being called Princess even though I'm not the same person I was freshman year." "Noted, Elizabeth," I say.

"Nope, that sounds to weird now," she responded making a weird face at being called by her given name, "maybe once I start college, you can call me that again." I laugh and grab the keys to her car.

"Give that back you brat. You can't drive yet, " she teased as we exit out of the house. "I will one day!" I respond and turn to shout my goodbye to my mother, "Bye mom!" I didn't know if she was busy working in her office or still sleeping but both my parents weren't the most active in my life. As long as I got good grades, they didn't really care of what I did that. As a kid, my major goal in life was to impress them. It still is but I just don't know if I ever can.

I open the door the passenger seat and left with Princess to pick up her boyfriend Mike Believe, Mr. Make Believe. Princess did say stupid nicknames would stick with you. I hope I don't get something stupid like that. Yikes, am I really ready for high school?

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed. I'll start the next chapter and it'll mostly likely be way longer. Thanks for reading and I wouldn't mind if you reviewed even if it's just a simple smiley face. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this story will be more about growth. Maybe a coming of age story? Or a story about how people can suffer from divorce, bullying, rumors, etc. I really want to explore different options and see how this goes. This is like my baby right now. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all who have reviewed, favorite, and followed. I hope you continue on this journey with me.**

* * *

A girl with hair as dark as ebony and skin as white as snow entered the school with her brother closely behind. He hovered over her but tried to give her space. He knew he had to let her be. As he was stopped by his friends to catch up with them, he watch his sister maneuver through the halls.

Buttercup, as the girl was called, tried to keep her head up as her mother had told her to do multiple times. However, with the glares she faced because of what she was wearing to the uncomfortable stares from boys, she felt her eyes shift down to her combat boots as her mind drifted away from her. How much easier would it be to live in fairy tale like the ones her brother used to read to her. Then she would know that no matter how messed up her life appeared to be, she would one day have a happy ending.

Don't get her wrong. She was no damsel in distress. Buttercup just couldn't trust easily and she had yet to find herself. How many nights had she stayed awake just wondering if she was meant to be like her mother or if anyone would care for her as much as her brother. He was the only one who knew everything especially because she had a problem making friends. The pale teen didn't know how to open up to others nor did she know how to act around others. Sure, she seemed intimidating with her combat boots and dark red lips, but tried to talk to her one on one and she was a deer caught in the headlights.

Buttercup entered her first class, Choir, and took a seat next to the window already in her own land. Meanwhile, in the other side of the school, a redhead beauty was already on overdrive as she jot down all she could as her geography teacher went on to explain the syllabus.

This redhead also known to others at Blossom, loved to hear about far off places and adventurous she could only dream about so far. To go somewhere she has never been and to learn about their culture would be amazing, but for now she was satisfy with simply hearing about it. Many believed she had her head stuck in the clouds and she need to focus on life. Hello, did she even have a social life?

She had her cousin, but besides that she didn't know how to talk to others as well. Blossom was the only daughter of two very busy adults born from an accident after a night of drinking. Her parents had never been around much and whenever they were, she didn't know if they even cared for her. Was what she did enough? Blossom had struggled a lot in her life trying to reach her parents expectations of a perfect daughter but, she messed up now and then. The red head had dyslexia and her first years of dealing with it were the hardest. Her parents piled book after book upon her. Hired people to help her, anything to not have a "stupid" daughter. With all her extra lessons, Blossom never had much time for socializing. So, no, unfortunately, Blossom didn't really have much of a social life.

* * *

Another girl being judge by her peers was a blonde who was filled with so much goodness to spare. As she made her way through the halls with her best friend beside her, she couldn't help but hear people looking at her and laughing. "Yeah, I heard her parents like, didn't want her," a brunette junior told her blue haired friend. "And now she is living with two mothers. She'll probably convert to being one as well," a jock said as she passed his group. "Teacher's pet. I mean, come on her mom is a teacher."

"Guess I'm not going to be popular any time soon, Robin," the blonde said to her friend as she tried make light of the situation. "They're just narrow minded. Only the awesome people deserve you anyway, Bubbles. Now lets go. Your mother maybe our English teacher and others think she'll go easy on you, but we know better!" Robin exclaimed as she hurried off with her friend in tow to find their classes.

As Bubbles followed though, she ended up bumping into someone. Before she could do anything, a girl screamed and Bubbles looked in front of her to see a curly haired girl with coffee spilled over her. "You brat! Watch where you're going you little piece of shit!" the girl screeched. "I-I'm s-sorr-" Bubbles stuttered out before the other girl interrupted. "You think you're so special because everyone knows you, don't you? Well, guess what slut, they aren't idolizing you. They are disgusted by you! Now get the fuck away from me before you contaminate me!"

Bubbles stood there frozen as the other girl walked off in anger chased after by a guy who had stood with wide eyes when was yelling. "OMG! She is so arrogant. Like, as if we would ever, like, want to be around her. And like, Princess is so right. She probably is like a total slut," Bubbles heard the brunette tell her friend and many others start to chatter around her. Soon, her eyes became blurry and she didn't know what to do.

"Bubbles? Are you ok?" Robin asked softly besides her, but as she raised her hand to grab on to Bubbles shoulder, Bubbles ran off.

* * *

"Princess! What was that? Did you even hear yourself?" a brunette boy exclaimed as he finally reached his curly haired girlfriend who had escape the empty auditorium. "I know exactly what I say and I know all about how her stupid aunt is the reason my parents are divorced. Now, she comes here and is already wants to put me down. I can't let anyone bully me anymore, Mike! It hurts and, and,and..." Princess ranted before dissolving against her boyfriend's arm.

"Hey. Hey. I'm not going to let anyone bully you, Princess. What do you mean your parents divorced because of her aunt? Princess talk to me," Mike spoke softly as his girlfriend kept crying, "It's okay. I'm here. Please calm down."

Mike kept speaking soft words and holding Princess until she calmed down and stood still in his arms. Looking up at him, she reached up to him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Mike smiled and looked down, giving her a kiss of his own on her forehead. "Of course. Now, can you explain everything to me? I'm really confused as to why I just saw you act like you did when you hung out with the PRATS." Princess let out a groan as she looked up at him. "I was that bad?"

"You blew up, honey." The wealthy teen let out a sigh. "I've heard of Bubbles. Her last name is Gudlady. The woman my dad wants to introduce me to is the sister of her mom. I-I know he never told me, but I know. S-she's the one he cheated on my m-mom with. She's the reason they got divorced. She ruined my life, Mike! I lost my friends, I reached the rock bottom, I am weak because of her!" Princess through herself against her boyfriend once more as he brushed her hair with his hand.

"Ruined your life? I never saw you smile until you were finally free from your so called 'friend.' Yeah, you had challenges, but you've been a fighter. You never let yourself be pushed over by others. Princess, you're beautiful, kind, and the strongest person I have ever met." With these words, Princess calmed down.

After a few more minutes of silence, and skipping their first period class, Princess spoke up once more. "You're right, but you forgot one thing."

Mike looked at her with eyes full of confusion. "I was only able to do what I have done because I have you. I wouldn't be who I am without you." Mike chuckled, "Well, if I'm your conscience, could you do something for me?"

"Hmm? And what could that be?" As the words left her mind, Princess got close to Mike's lip. Just before she leaned it completely, Mike told her his request. "Apologize? She looked so upset and before I chased after you, I could hear the crowd of idiots starting to chatter." Princess's eyes got really big at first, but as he explained to her, her eyes fell to the grown. "They think I'm a bitch again don't they?"

Mike gave her a small smile, "Kind of, but they were mostly talking about the other girl. I don't want her to suffer like you did and you know how mean the RATS can be." At the mention of her old group, Princess started to laugh. "I actually heard they came up with a new acronym over the summer."

"Oh, really?" "Yup, they decided that if they wanted PRATS they had to get me back or the goth Patrice. They didn't want to do either, so now I heard they are going as STAR." Mike scoffed. "They should have stuck with RATS. Now, lets get out of here before we miss even more classes besides our first period."

Mike offered his hand to Princess after standing up and she took it happily. "Ok, and I promise to go talk to Bubbles. I don't know if she'll listen, but I'll try."

"That's all I can really ask from you."

* * *

Buttercup's day thus far had been very boring. The occasional upperclassmen had tried to hit on her every odd period, but besides having to explain over and over to each idiot that she didn't want to hit them up, nothing interesting had happened nor had anyone wanted to start a conversation with her. She heard about a girl running away after making a big show of herself and thinking herself queen of the school, but honestly, Buttercup didn't have time with stupid rumors or stupid girls wanting to be the next Homecoming Queen.

By lunch time, she had enough of this blonde girl and her stupid antics. Apparently, someone had seen her making up lies to a teacher and apparently, this teacher was her mother. This teacher was now being extra strict on her students and her classes had a mass of her homework due by tomorrow. So, a lot of people were mad with her right now and Buttercup was tired of hearing them complain! She turned up her music louder, so she didn't see her brother calling her over until he walked up to her and pulled the headphones from her ears.

"Ace!" she shouted before pouncing on him. "Yeah, now you love me." He rolled her eyes as she pouted, "Come on, squirt, Snake brought us lunch today and if we don't hurry there won't be any left for us." As they walked to Ace's lunch table, they didn't see a blue haired Barbie take a picture of the two together and sending it to her friends. Scandalous. Unattainable, bad boy Ace was with a freshman. Who was she and how did she get him? The blue haired girl's dark brown eyes analyzed the scene she saw before her.

The freshman had stolen food from Ace, but all he did was roll his eyes and glare light-hearted. This girl was gorgeous. Maybe she didn't have to be an enemy. "Maybe STAR needs a new member..."

* * *

 **I'm kind of in love with my MikeXPrincess pairing. Never ever imagined them together but I really like it now. Any thoughts on them so far? This chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be but, I like it. What are you thoughts on the length? Is it long enough or should I make them longer? If I make them longer I would probably update slower but they would be at least twice as long as this chapter.**


End file.
